covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Dominic Brooklier
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = Metropolitan Correctional Center Tucson, Arizona |death_cause = Heart attack |nationality = Italian |other_names = Jimmy Regace |known_for = Mob Activity |religion = Catholic |spouse = |children = Anthony Philip Brooklier James William Brooklier John Dominic Brooklier |parents = |relatives = }} Dominic Phillip Brooklier (November 19, 1914 — July 18, 1984), was an Italian American mobster and head of the Los Angeles crime family of the Mafia during the mid-1970s who mainly worked in pornography, extortion, and burglary. Early years Born Domenico Brucceleri, Brooklier joined Mickey Cohen's syndicate gambling operations in Southern California in the 1940s under the name Jimmy Regace. During the Sunset Wars of the 1940s, Brooklier defected to rival Los Angeles mobster Jack Dragna's Los Angeles crime family. In 1947, Brooklier he became a made man in the family. While working for Dragna, Brooklier unsuccessfully attempted to assassinate Cohen as he left a restaurant."Crime Bosses of Los Angeles" American Mafia From 1947 to 1953, Brooklier worked closely with Los Angeles family member Jimmy Fratianno in loan sharking. At some time in the late 1960s, Brooklier was promoted to caporegime in charge of a crew in Orange County, where he also lived. Sometime later, he legally changed his name to Dominic Brooklier. In early 1974, Brooklier replaced the deceased Joseph Dippolito as family underboss. On October 19, 1974, family boss Nick Licata died and Brooklier was elected the new boss. Also in 1974, Brooklier and new underboss Samuel Sciortino were charged with racketeering under the federal Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act (RICO). Brooklier was specifically charged with extorting payments from a bookmaker in 1973. On April 17, 1975, the two men pleaded guilty to one count.United States vs. Brooklier Open Jurist Bompensiero murder In 1975, Brooklier ordered the killing of Los Angeles mobster Frank "The Bomp" Bompensiero. Brooklier had lost trust in Bompensiero's ability to keep secrets, and was angry at his criticisms of Brooklier's leadership. However, Bompensiero, always a cautious man, proved to be an elusive target. In 1976, to allay Bompernsiero's suspicions, Brooklier appointed him consigliere of the Los Angeles family. Unknown to Brooklier, Bompensiero was now working as a Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) informant. In March 1976, Bompensiero persuaded Brooklier to extort payments from Forex, a new company that produced pornography. However, Forex was actually created by the FBI as a sting operation. When the family discovered the sting, Fratianno immediately suspected Bompernsiero of being an informant. On February 10, 1977, Los Angeles mobster Thomas Ricciardi finally fulfilled the murder contract by shooting Bompensiero in a phone booth near his apartment."Frank Bompensiero San Diego Hitman, Boss and FBI Informant (Part Two)" Allen May, American Mafia.com Conflict with Fratianno While Brooklier was serving prison time in the mid 1970s, he appointed Jimmy Fratianno as his acting boss. Seeing a challenge to his authority, Brooklier placed a murder contract on Fratianno for what he felt was Fratianno's attempt at trying to usurp him. However, Fratiano had been informed by the FBI of the contract and Fratianno agreed to turn state's evidence and testify against his Mafia associates in 1979. Fratianno now implicated Brooklier in the 1977 Bompensiero killing. On February 28, 1978 Brooklier was indicted on charges of racketeering, extortion, and murder charges. He was convicted of racketeering, but was acquitted of Bompensiero's murder in 1981. He was sentenced to four years in federal prison "Chronological History of La Cosa Nostra" The Nevada Observer January 8, 2006 and began serving his time in 1983. On July 18, 1984, Dominic Brooklier died of a heart attack at the Tucson Federal Correctional Complex (FCC) near Tucson, Arizona. References Further reading *Kelly, Robert J. Encyclopedia of Organized Crime in the United States. Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 2000. ISBN 0-313-30653-2 *Demaris, Ovid. The Last Mafioso, Bantam (November 1, 1985) ISBN 0-553-27091-5 External links *Who's Who ? - Dominic Brooklier at The American "Mafia" Category:1914 births Category:1984 deaths Category:American mob bosses Category:American people who died in prison custody Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:Extortionists Category:American mobsters of Italian descent Category:Los Angeles crime family Category:Mobsters who died in prison custody Category:People convicted of racketeering Category:Prisoners who died in United States federal government detention it:Dominic Brooklier